Anything for the one you love
by Sanae
Summary: How will Heero take the news about Relena's engagement to Quatre? Who will Relena pick between the two?
1. Chapter ONE

(A/N: Hello! I feel inspired lately, so there you have the first chapter of a short series I have in my mind about one of the most classic love triangles of Gundam Wing, the one formed by Heero-Relena-Quatre, I haven't decided yet how it will end. It depends on what my sick mind decides. I don't intend to take ages for the next update so the series should end pretty soon. As usual: YES; I DON'T BLOODY OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALTOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND OWNING HEERO FOR A LITTLE WHILE!! Geez, I'm so mentally disturbed…someone call an ambulance…)

**Anything for the one you love**

_CHAPTER ONE_

I've always thought she would be there for me forever.

I was very wrong: the paper this morning announced what I had been fearing for the last few weeks. 'Mr Winner, owner of the Winner Enterprises is delighted to announce his engagement to Vice Foreign Minister Miss Relena Darlian-Peacecraft'.

Well I guess it was my own bloody fault. I had been taking for granted Relena's affections. I thought that somehow I could keep her attention effortlessly.

Like I said, I was wrong and now, me, the great Heero Yuy, had come across the unthinkable. If Relena had chosen somebody else, maybe one of her stupid politician friends, it would have been easier to deal with the whole thing. What stung more than anything else was the fact that she had directed her attention towards one of my very few friends: Quatre Raberba Winner.

Is not that I couldn't see the reasons why they were together. My cold, emotionless soldier's mind was helping me to keep everything in a very objective perspective. They were both heirs to a huge fortune, they had been brought up to be able to face all sorts of negotiations. They were both highly involved with all the diplomatic affairs that came with the newly formed ESUN. Also, if you actually came to think of it, they even looked good together.

Like a prince with her princess.

The only small problem was that it just hurt too damn much seeing them together. For this I had to blame Relena. She had been the one insisting that I had to find my human side. That I had to get all these human feelings back. Well, I did. And now I just didn't have a clue what to do with these feelings.

Specially the one that was rotting my heart.

I wanted very badly to go back to my usual self but I knew that it would be impossible, there was no way back. And, besides, I just didn't want to. It had felt so good, so liberating being able to feel loved and to get that warm feeling inside. This only happened when I saw Relena. It was because of her that I came to realise that I was not so good after all. That my lack of feelings made me inferior to her. And now I guess she has just grown tired of waiting for me and has decided to move on.

It was a very bad idea going away after the Marimeia thing. The only problem is that I just didn't want to accept my feelings and I needed time to think. Now I just couldn't cope with all these new developments. I was determined to do whatever it took to get her back. I just didn't know how yet, but I knew that, sooner than later, my mind but figure it out. I had to come up with a plan to get her back soon.

* * *

I woke up early like every morning, had a shower, got dressed and, after applying a light amount of make up, I went to the breakfast room. My maid was already there by the breakfast table. I picked up the paper and I read what I already knew. In front page there was the news about my engagement to Quatre. 

I took a quick glance at my left hand and I saw my new, beautiful solitaire. It was probably the most expensive ring in the whole jewellery shop. That was the way Quatre did everything that involved me. Always and nothing else than the best for me. If I came to think of it, it looked like Quatre was afraid of losing me. I kept reassuring him that my heart belonged to him now and that I would be with him my whole life. Quatre was definitely what I needed now. Someone kind hearted that shared my point of view regarding the ESUN affairs. Someone trustworthy that I could always rely on.

I knew that Quatre would never fail me.

I don't know when my heart stopped being romantic and had become so pratical. I guess after all the pain I went through with Heero, I decided that I would settle for something safer and more rewarding and Quatre was exactly what a girl like me needed. We could build up a long term relationship together. One that would bring us happiness. I just felt good being with him. We may not be the most passionate of the couples but we were what matters the most in a relationship: really good friends.

We definitely made a good team. We understood each other and besides, he was a very decent kisser, not that I had lots of samples to compare from but I liked the way that Quatre kissed. He was sweet and tender but could also be serious and reflexive when the occasion called for it. So far we had not got any further than a kiss. With him being Islamic he had a very strong idea regarding sex before marriage. That was fine by me. I was actually glad that he was so attached to his beliefs. That made him most appealing. I think I could count myself lucky for having someone like him next to me. And, after all, I knew that Quatre loved me more than anything else.

I could tell by everything he did for me.

The only possible flaw in all of this was that I had the distinct feeling that Quatre felt somewhat guilty regarding Heero. I guessed so because Quatre never spoke about Heero and, whenever somebody not very discreet like Duo, spoke about him I could sense Quatre looking at me trying to find some sort of reaction from me. That, I was careful enough, not to let it happen.

* * *

I cannot believe I had the guts to do it: I had finally managed to ask Relena to marry me. And the unbelievable thing is that she had actually said yes. That made me the happiest guy on ESUN. 

I remember when I met her. She was like an angel to me. A very unattainable angel too. In fact, when I realised that she was so much in love with Heero I felt so jealous that it almost made me regret I hadn't killed Heero when I was under the effects of the Zero System. The only thing that stopped me doing it now was thinking how sad that would make Relena.

I just couldn't bear the fact of seeing Relena broken hearted.

So, after the last war, the one with Marimeia's army, when Heero had disappeared again leaving Relena desperate for his love, I decided I would make my move. It worked. I somehow managed to cheer her up and, with time, she had began to care for me. She will probably never care for me as much as I care for her but I will do my best to make her happy. She deserves it so much.

The only problem is Heero.

Is not that I want her to totally forget him for that would be like asking the desert's sand to become water, but I really would love that Relena's feelings for him faded with time to become nothing more than a long distance memory. It was my job to help her doing that. I was actually very lucky that I counted on Milliardo Peacecraft's support. It was a hell of a lot easier if you had her family backing you up.

The only problem was that uneasy feeling I had in my heart. I was terrified that one day Relena would tell me that she was not in love with me so I did every effort so she was kept happy at all times. For example, I was happy with having her doing her job even after our wedding even though the Islamic tradition wants the wife to stay home, but again I was a very modern Islamic person and I didn't actually mind if my wife had a good deal of independence.

Naturally, she knows that if she ever wants to quit she only has to say so. I have promised her that she will always do as she pleases. Because I love her more than I will ever be able to express with words. I need her more than the air I breathe. I only hope that time will come when she'll feel the same way about me.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter TWO

**Anything for the one you love **

_CHAPTER TWO_

This had to be a very fast thing. I couldn't afford to waste time. If I got caught it would be really embarrassing trying to explain myself. I checked for the hundredth time that I had everything I needed. I waited patiently hidden in a dark corner in the car park. Finally I saw her coming out of the building. Fortunately she only had two bodyguards with her. Quickly I hit the two bodyguards, knocking them unconscious. Before she had time to think or turn around I put a piece of cloth with some anaesthetic over her mouth. She fell immediately asleep. I then put her inside my car. Getting past the car park's gate was a piece of cake. I had clearance, as an ex-gundam pilot, in most government facilities, probably the president thought that it was better to give us access since, if we ever wanted to get in, we would no matter what. I drove carefully since I didn't want to attract attention from anybody. We arrived at the planned location almost half an hour before my predicted time. Everything was going just perfect. I took Relena out of the car and got inside the wooden house. I placed her on the couch and left to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

* * *

'Oh my head' I thought as soon as I tried to open my eyes. Although it was quite dark outside, the inside, artificial lights, made me blink. Once my eyes were accustomed to the light I looked around myself. I didn't have a clue were I was. My previous experience in kidnapping had taught me not to scream or attract any kind of attention for it was clear to me that this was yet again another kidnapping. What I wanted to know is who had done it this time. I decided to get up slowly and quietly I went to the centre of the room. I listened carefully trying to get some noises that would help me understand my position. I heard somebody cooking in the kitchen. I then tried to go to the door to see if it was locked. It probably was but I thought it was worth giving it a go. To my surprise, the door actually opened without opposing any kind of resistance. Then I heard an extremely familiar voice behind me.

"Going anywhere, are we?"

"HEERO!! YOU!! WHY??" I was in such state of shock I couldn't help but scream.

"Well, I think we need to talk," Heero replied with his normal tone of voice.

"And, of course, you couldn't do like normal people do and give me a call. No, Heero Yuy had to kidnap me…HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD!!?"

"If I had called you, you wouldn't have wanted to speak about what I wanted to speak about."

"Says who? And what on earth was so hard to say that you had to kidnap me?" I asked not being able to get over my surprise.

"Well. I wanted to let you know that I don't agree with your choice of fiancé," Heero said like if he was talking about a badly chosen pair of shoes.

"WHAT?"

"Not now. I'm hungry. Let's eat first."

* * *

Ok. I think that was not the best line, but I had to distract her somehow. I knew that kidnapping her was not the best of the ideas but I really needed to talk to her so she would understand my point of view and, hopefully, I would get her to share it with me. I thought that maybe after a meal we would have a better chance to speak to each other and she would have time to calm down...

* * *

"EAT?? And tell me, how do you think I can even remotely think about eating?? You've kidnapped me for pity's sake!!" How could he think I would just act normal. Heero was, for the first time in my life, really beginning to scare me. What on earth was he thinking! I just didn't get it.

"Relena…please, let's eat something and after that we will talk… Ok? Please?"

I saw that look on his eyes. It was the lost look that had made me fall in love with him to start with. How could I say no. I just couldn't. Not to Heero…

"Ok. But I have to call Quatre first. He needs to…"

* * *

ARGH! That name…

"Please, do not mention that name in front of me…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to name him in front of me. I'm not ready yet…" I said with an absurdly pained voice. Then, I just walked away from the living room and went towards the kitchen.

* * *

Not having any other option, I decided to follow him. What I found in the kitchen shocked me even more. Heero had cooked a three course meal and had set it everything on the kitchen table with a couple of candles.

"Please have a sit" he said showing me a chair pulling it to allow me to sit on it. I did so and then he went to his side of the table and served the starters. He had prepared a tomato and mozzarella salad dressed with olive oil and oregano. Then he poured me a good helping of red chianti wine and asked me to taste it. I did. It tasted fabulous. I hadn't drunk wine for a long time. Quatre was Islamic and because of that he was not allowed to drink alcohol so wine was totally out of the question. I had forgotten how much wine did to food. I smiled almost forgetting how upset I was.

"I didn't know you could cook Heero…" I couldn't help but ask. Call it female curiosity.

"Yeah, right. I learned through the internet. You know, I was pretty tired of eating those army rations so I learned how to cook. I hope you'll also like the main course."

I did. He had prepared a delicious roast beef with baked potatoes and gravy. Gosh, I thought of the hours I would have to spend in the gym to burn all those calories.

* * *

She's enjoying this. Good. I hope this will calm her down enough so I have time to prepare a good speech. If only I wasn't so clumsy with words… if I were half as good as she is I would sell ice to the Eskimos.

* * *

We ate almost everything in silence except the odd sentence regarding the recipe he had followed and some other comment about the region of the ESUN that the wine came from. Heero was now explaining me of one of his missions that had sent him there. It was called Tuscany and it was a region of what used to be the country named Italy. Apparently it was a beautiful place.

After the main course, Heero served a home made crème caramel with some whipped cream on it. I thought I was going to explode but I ate it. After all the effort he had put into it, I just couldn't refuse. Also I loved crème caramel so I ate it anyway.

* * *

I had decided that, after dinner I would have taken her to the lake nearby for a walk. I would talk to her then. Seeing that she had almost finished her dessert I asked.

"Fancy going for a walk to burn up all those calories?"

"Sure but first do tell me. Where are we?"

"This is my mountain house. Nobody knows about it. This is where I come to run away from everything."

* * *

Oh no! He was doing it again. He had that lost look again on his face. I just wanted so badly to make it go away. Ever since I've met him I have wanted to help him feel better.

Heero grabbed one of my hands and through the kitchen door we ended up in some kind of garden. There was a footpath that, you could see with the moonlight, lead to the lake. We started walking towards it.

* * *

We were almost by the lake. The scenery was perfect. The moon reflected on the water gave everything a silvery shade that was almost ethereal. It was now or never. I had to tell her now. Before the magic of the moment went away. Since I had forgot the speech I had prepared, I just said:

"I love you Relena"

I felt her stop. Then slowly lifted her head towards mine.

* * *

"Come again?"

My voice sounded really strange. I think my imagination was playing up. Heero Yuy had told me he loved me? ME? LOVED **ME**? WHAT? WAS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD???

"I said I love you Relena"

He was looking at me intensely. Like expecting some kind of reaction from me. Of course, that was pretty normal. When you tell somebody that you are in love it is pretty normal that you expect a reaction. It probably was the fact that Heero had said it like he was talking about the weather, with such calmness that almost scared me. These were the four words I would have given my life to hear. Now I had heard them and I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Well…don't you have anything to say…"

I was nervous. This was not the way things went. When you say these things, aren't you supposed to get a reply? Geez I was so fricking naïve. Now, I had said it and she was there just staring at me. Ah! Ok. Maybe she expects a kiss…

* * *

He then put one of his hands onto my shoulder and at the same time he pulled me softly towards him he lowered his head and his lips touched mine. Heero was kissing me. I lifted my hands to his neck, half because my instinct was telling me to so. Half because I would have fallen otherwise. My legs were turning dangerously fast into jelly. Then I saw something shining on my left hand. It was Quatre's engagement ring. I pulled back from Heero instantly. I then looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

"Why not? What am I supposed to do? Relena help me. I don't know what to do in these situations… I only know I love you but I don't know what to do…"

"Heero… I'm sorry…"

I pulled myself free from his grasp and started running towards the house. I was so confused. It was like half of me wanted to stay there tell him I loved him too. Kissing him and doing all of those things I had dreamed that one day I would do with Heero. The other half was telling me off for having such thoughts. That half was telling me to remember that Heero had kidnapped me to get me here. That I had a wonderful guy waiting for me back home, that I was going to marry Quatre and I would be truly happy with him. Then the half that wanted to stay with Heero laughed at the other half saying who did I think I was trying to fool… Then a third voice started screaming telling the other two to be quiet. I realised that the third voice was mine. I also heard Heero's voice shouting my name while trying to catch me. I thought that before the end of the night I would have gone crazy.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter THREE

**Anything for the one you love**

_CHAPTER THREE_

I was about to reach the house when a couple of strong arms stopped me. They turned me around and I found myself looking up to Heero.

"Let me go…Please Heero…"

"No. Relena, I don't know why you think the way you do now but I can assure you that no one will be able to make you as happy as I will. I love you Relena, and I know you love me too…"

"Heero…"

"No. Please let me finish…I have been a fool for not realising that you weren't going to wait for me forever. I went away and I made a big mistake. But I just needed time to think about what I felt. I needed time to figure out if I would be right for you. The answer to that is yes. I think that what I feel for you is right. That it won't hurt any of us. Please just give me a chance to proof you that I can make you happy…Please. Relena we belong together…"

"Oh Heero…"

I just couldn't speak. He sounded so honest. And the scary thing is that what he had just said sounded so right to me. He was right. We did belong to one another. But then there was Quatre. I also thought that Quatre and I were a fantastic team…But Heero…I've always loved Heero…from the very start. It was a first sight thing. With Quatre was different… Oh sweet Lord help me…

* * *

She was just staring at me. I could see her inner battle. So I did have a chance. Maybe if I talked to her some more I would convince her…

"Relena, I know that I haven't been the most reliable guy on earth to you, but that is going to change. I will always be there for you if you need me. This time we will do things your way…"

"Heero…I…"

No really knowing the reason, I pushed her against the outer wall of the house, lifted her face placing my fingers underneath her chin so that she would look at me.

"Relena. Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me you will never love me again and that will convince me that you belong to Quatre…"

She tried to lower her head as to avoid looking at me. I was winning this battle. I could feel it.

"I can't…"

"You can't what? If you love Quatre so much as to marry him, it shouldn't be hard to tell me you don't love me…"

"But…I do…I love you Heero"

* * *

I said those words with a very small voice. I did. I did love Heero with all my soul. How could he ask me to tell him I didn't love him? How could I tell him such a lie?

* * *

I couldn't believe it. She did love me. I lowered my head to hers and I kissed her again. After a few seconds she put her arms around my neck and started kissing me back. I felt such joy inside me. She loved me. She was kissing me back. I thought that now, everything was going to be alright now. Relena was mine again.

* * *

I was kissing him. I was kissing Heero. The half that wanted to be with him was enjoying this so much while the other half was not happy at all. I tried to ignore that other half. Somewhere inside me, deep down, knew that I was doing the wrong thing. But, hell, it just felt so right. I guess this was what people meant when they said the right kind of wrong.

* * *

He was kissing her. So I was late. Too late. When the bodyguard had called me, telling me that Relena had been kidnapped I almost died of fear. I thought: Not again! Thank God the bodyguard had got the registration number plate. With that information it had been a piece of cake finding out that it was Heero's car. I almost had to beat the hell out of Duo trying to get the right information, thank God that Duo never minded his own business and had overheard Heero arranging the rent of this place. It had been difficult though. None of the guys wanted to take sides so here I was, confronting Heero all by myself. I felt myself dying when I found them kissing. He was kissing my angel. MY angel. She was my fiancée. Had I lost her? Had he managed to convince her to go back to him? I had so many questions in my head that I felt it would explode… I just managed to shout…

"GET YOUR UGLY HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!!!"

* * *

I stopped kissing him immediately. I looked over Heero's shoulder and I saw the very last person I thought I would ever see here.

"Quatre…"

I didn't have time to even start talking when I saw Quatre walking up to Heero. Quatre had an assassin look on his eyes. I had never seen him with such a look. Heero, was keeping it cool. He had adopted his stone-hard face that had made him so famous. He was back in Perfect Soldier's mood.

* * *

I was going to beat the hell out of him. I swear this time I would kill Heero. No way he was going to get away with this. How could he had done something so low…

* * *

Quatre was walking up to me. I knew that he was incredibly mad at me. But again he had every reason. I did, and in fact, I had felt the same when I learnt about Relena and him. I prepared myself for a good fight. I had probably done the wrong thing kidnapping Relena and all but, at the end of the day, everything was legal when it came to love and war. And if Quatre wanted war, he would have war.

* * *

As soon as I got to him I punched him really hard on the face. Of course, I wasn't expecting him to fall or anything. This was Heero. It would take me a lot more effort to beat him. I was about to punch him again when Heero punched me back. That made me fall. I felt the left side of my face explode and then I lost balance and I fell backwards.

* * *

I could see them fighting. That was the very last thing I wanted. I saw Heero punching Quatre back and then I saw Quatre falling backwards. I thought that I was screaming but I realised that no sound was actually coming out my throat. It was like it refused to make any sound. Then I saw, like in slow motion, Quatre hitting the ground. He didn't get up immediately. That scared me and I run towards him. I saw that he had hit his head against a rock in the ground. That had nearly knocked him out. I tried to lift him up putting one of my arms around his neck and the other one holding him against me.

"Quatre…Darling, talk to me…"

* * *

Darling? She was calling him 'Darling'. What about me? I saw her turning to face me.

"Heero, what do you think you're doing?" she asked me, probably feeling too incredulous to get mad at me.

"He punched me first…" I said childishly.

"And I will punch you again, you bastard!" Quatre shouted angrily.

* * *

With this Quatre got up and went charging against Heero tackling him to the ground, then they started throwing punches at each other. In the process, unintentionally, Quatre had pushed me and I had fallen on the ground. This was enough. They both knew how much I hated violence… I got up and run towards Quatre's car. I looked inside and I saw that the keys were still there. I slid inside the car and started the engine.

* * *

The sound of my car's engine being started stopped me. I felt another punch from Heero on my face but then Heero also stopped beating me up. We both looked at each other and then we simultaneously got up and shouted at the same time…

"RELENA!!!"

* * *

I heard them both shouting my name. I just didn't care. I just wanted to get away from both. I desperately needed some time by myself.

* * *

I saw Relena going away in Quatre's car.

"When on earth did she learn to drive anyway??"

"I made her take driving lessons. She still does not have the driving license but she's doing pretty well…"

We looked at each other again. What on earth were we talking about. Relena was going away with my car and we were worrying about her driving skills!

"We have to follow her…"

"I'm not getting in a car with you…"

"Well you have no choice since she has taken yours…it's either you get in my car or you stay here…To be honest I would prefer the second option…"

* * *

Gosh. Tough decision. I really wanted to follow her but, I would gladly have a dentist removing my four wisdom teeth rather than being in the same car with Heero. But Relena was more important so I said:

"Ok. Let's go…"

**To be continued...**

**REPLIES TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:**

I'm very impressed by the number of review this little story has got. What can I say: HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE!! Love you guys!

I'm taking in consideration your opinions, so Relena's final choice will be partly based in what you guys think.

**Special comment for Tumbleweed:** thanks for your advise. I have changed Quatre's paragraph. You were right: he met her at the Cinq Kingdom! Sorry! I know that a good writer should always do a good research before writing anything…what can I say…MY FAULT! Also, regarding the length of the paragraphs, as you can see the rest of the chapters will have a normal structure. It was only for chapter one that I needed those three paragraphs to introduce the story. I hope that it's more readable now!

Stay tuned for chapter four coming up soon!


	4. Chapter FOUR

**Anything for the one you love**

_CHAPTER FOUR_

As I predicted they had followed me. What surprised me was that they had managed to get in Heero's car together without killing each other. I saw Heero's car passing by. Thankfully it was really dark and Quatre's sedan was black so they didn't notice it hidden in a small forest that grew on the road's right side. I stayed there until I lost sight of Heero's car. Then I re-started the engine and I tried to find out where I was with the on-board navigator that Quatre had installed in his car. Fortunately the navigator used the Winner's database so finding my current location was easy. Then I just typed in my brother's address and the navigator immediately traced the recommended route. I only had to follow it.

* * *

It was impossible. She couldn't possible drive so fast. We were surely driving as fast as the car could go and we still couldn't see her. I asked Heero to drive faster but he didn't even answer. I really wanted to start punching him again but I refrained of doing so because that could have caused an accident and, at the end of the day, I wasn't about to commit suicide. I was also dying to ask him what had actually happened with Relena but I didn't really want to know. Something told me that the answer would hurt me pretty badly.

* * *

Quatre was staring at me. He had a funny look on his eyes. I have never understood this guy. He can be so kind as to give his own life for what he cares for but, when he gets angry he's even scarier than I am. And I guess I had made him as angry as hell…

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Can't you really drive any faster?"

"No. I don't want to get us killed"

"I'm not sure that I want to know, but what happened with Relena? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Now is not the time. In any case I think we have both blown it… I just hope that nothing happens to her. You said she was taking driving lessons?"

"Yes. I wanted her to be independent. In case her escort gets attacked…"

"Good thought. Tell me, you really care for her, don't you?"

"Heero. I love her. I've been in love with her since I met her"

He almost sounded sad. I don't have a clue where it came from but I needed to comfort him.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm not sure anymore who she really loves. I reckon we will have to leave it up to her to decide"

"What?"

"I mean it. I don't know who she's going to choose. I think she does feel something for you too. The fact that it kills me doesn't make it any less real."

"Thanks"

"What? Don't thank me. It's the truth. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for her. I won't give her up that easily"

"Likewise"

"Yeah, right"

With this we just stayed quiet. I was really worried. Even with the few minutes of advantage she had on us, she couldn't have got so far away. I started thinking what I would have done if I was her. Then I realised that, maybe, just maybe there was a way to track her.

"Quatre, does your car have a navigation system?"

"Sure."

"Is it connected to your database?"

"Of course."

I floored the brake's pedal and the car came to a rather abrupt stop. 

"What are you doing? Relena…"

"I'm trying to find her. There is no point following someone that we can't even see… for what is worth, she may be going the opposite way…"

I connected my computer to the navigator. I then started hacking into the Winner's database trying to get through to the navigator. I got in within a few seconds. It was pretty easy to determine the last position of the car and the direction it was following.

"As I thought, we are going the wrong way. Relena's heading for her brother's. Let's go."

* * *

I arrived safely to the manor where my brother and Lucrezia Noin lived. I looked at my watch. It was pretty late and I would surely wake them up. I was sorry for it but I really needed to talk to Lucrezia. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. I was lucky having such a great sister-in-law. I parked the car and went towards the front door. I knocked twice looking over my shoulders fearing I would see Heero's car coming on the driveway. I had no reply and I knocked again. I was about to panic when I heard someone unlocking the door.

"Relena? What on earth are you doing here?…"

My brother looked positively surprised. I couldn't blame him. It was three o'clock in the morning after all.

"May I come in?"

"Of course. Sorry. Ehem…how did you get here? Is Pagan here?"

"No. I drove here"

"But, you don't have the driving license…"

"No. I don't"

"And whose car is that?"

"Is Quatre's. I kind of borrowed it from him"

"Ok. I think you have quite a lot of explaining to do young lady…"

"Milliardo…I…I'm sorry…"

* * *

She crashed on to my chest. Crying. What on earth had happened. I had never seen Relena cry before now. I just managed to hug her and I made her walk towards the living room. Lucrezia had got up and she was in the living room as well. She looked as shocked as I was seeing Relena here, by herself and crying.

"I think I'll get some tea…"

"Good idea Lulu"

"Lulu? Is that how you call her?"

"Ehem…yes. Anyway. What happened?"

"I think I messed things up. I am quite positive about it actually"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Quatre…and…Heero"

"Heero? Did you see him?"

"Well, yes…and…oh, I can't…it's too embarrassing…"

* * *

I made the tea quickly and brought it to the living room. I was really looking forward knowing the reason why Relena was here. When I got there I saw Milliardo trying to get Relena to tell him something but, as many men, he was not being very sensitive about it and Relena kept crying unable to tell him anything. Then Milliardo, realising I was there, got up from the couch and said to me:

"I think you better talk to her. I think she needs to talk to another woman…I'll be upstairs… if you need me"

With this my husband left the two of us alone alone. I think it was the best idea for he's never been good with this things. After all, I have known Relena for longer than Milliardo has.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Lucrezia…I screwed up totally. I kissed Heero…and Quatre saw us…"

"What? Ok. I think we better start from the beginning…"

Relena started explaining the entire thing to me. I was really shocked to learn that Heero had kidnapped her. It was sort of romantic if you came to think of it. Surely I couldn't tell that to Relena though. At the end of her explanation she asked me what she could do. She had those puppy eyes. It was pretty weird. You know, this girl here was the sole thing that kept us all in peace and united and here she was asking me for advise… it kind of felt good but seeing her so vulnerable did hurt quite a lot. We all thought she was really strong, probably the strongest of us all. Now though, I did realise that she was only a seventeen year old girl with the typical problems of that age.

"Relena. Now you shouldn't take such decision. I think it's better if you go to sleep. Tomorrow morning we will talk some more and I will try to help you to reach a decision. In any case, you have to follow your heart. With these matters you always have to follow your heart for it's what will tell you which option will make you the happiest. Now, it's better that you go to bed and get some rest"

I heard somebody knocking the door. I felt Relena going all tense.

"They've found me! Oh my God…Don't open…please…"

"Don't want to see them, do you? That is fine by me. Just wait here one second"

* * *

Lucrezia went to the door. Opened the door with safe chain on it. I heard her saying:

"Hi guys. Strange time to come unannounced…"

"I'm sorry Noin. We need to talk to Relena. We know she's here…"

"Yes Quatre. You're quite right. She is here. But she needs to rest now, and so do you. She will call you as soon as she's ready to talk to any of you. Please, now go back home and leave her alone"

"But…"

"No 'but' Heero. She needs some time by herself…If you two love her for real you should understand…"

With this I heard as Lucrezia shut the door leaving two very startled guys outside.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter FIVE

**Anything for the one you love**

_CHAPTER FIVE_

As soon as I closed the door I went back to the living room. Relena was still there and still crying. I made her get up and we started walking upstairs to the room she used whenever she stayed with us.

"Have a shower and put on your pyjama. In the mean time I'll get you some warm milk"

"Ok. Thanks Lucrezia."

"You're welcome sweetie"

* * *

I watched as my sister in law left the room. I looked around and decided that Lucrezia's suggestion was the best one. A shower would help me relax. I took off my clothes and went to the en-suite bathroom. I made the water run and I stepped into the shower. I really loved the sensation the running water over my head. It helped clearing out all the thoughts I had in it. I also loved the vanilla scented gel that Lucrezia kept here for me. After that, I washed my hair and I just let the water run over me for a while. When I stepped out from the shower I heard Lucrezia coming back to the room. I put on the bathrobe and I started towel drying my long hair. After brushing it I just let it fall on my shoulders. I went back into the room to find her standing by the vanity. 

"Come here. I'll help you drying your hair"

I sat and Lucrezia started brushing my hair while drying it with the hairdryer. My hair, although it was very long, didn't take long to dry so within a few minutes I was already dressed with my pyjama.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok. Then I'll go back to your brother"

"Ok. Thanks again Lucrezia"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Sure…"

"Well, please do as your brother does and call me Lulu. I prefer it."

"Ok. Lulu. It sounds good"

"I know. Better than Lucrezia. I'll keep that for when I'll have grey hair! Good night Relena"

She said that smiling. Gosh. I really liked my sister in law. She was one of the kindest people I had ever met.

"Good night Lulu."

* * *

I felt really sorry for Relena. I knew she had to make a very tough decision. Unfortunately I just couldn't help her. I was not going to take a position. I had to be totally impartial with this. I closed the door behind me and I went to our room. My love was there waiting for me looking through the window. 

"How's she doing?"

"She's a bit better. I made her have a shower and I guess she is feeling slightly better. The hardest is still to come though. She has to make a decision that isn't easy. I wouldn't like at all being in her place now. Deciding which guy you love more is almost mission impossible. Specially if the two guys are Quatre and Heero. They are as opposed as two people can get."

"I know. If you ask me the choice but be rather easy. I would pick Quatre for my sister. He's so much better for her."

"Milliardo! Would you really want Relena to marry Quatre just because he is a better match? I think that if you really love your sister you would like her to marry whoever she loved for real. That is the only way she will ever be happy."

"I know. I'm sorry. Is just that Heero…"

"I know you don't like Heero too much. But just because he was not as fortunate as Quatre was doesn't that make him a worse person. Personally I think that Heero deserves, at least for once, some happiness of his own. He has had enough suffering. How would you feel if you didn't have a real name, you didn't even know who your real parents are, where you came from and you hadn't had a proper childhood? Heero has had an incredibly tough life. It's almost a miracle that your sister got him to have some human emotions after all…"

"Well, my sister is a very special person…"

"I know. She is the strongest of us all. That's why it hurts me so much seeing her like that. Today, for the first time, I have seen her for what she truly is: just a teenager with teenage problems."

"What the hell…"

"Milliardo?"

"Those two are not leaving. I think they have every intention of staying here. See? Quatre is preparing himself to sleep in his car…"

I walked towards the window where Milliardo was standing. I looked through it. It was true. I could see Quatre lowering the driver's sit to a lying position and getting some blanket over him. Heero was doing pretty much the same.

"Well. Just leave them to do whatever they want. As long as they leave Relena alone for a while…Now, honey, let's go to bed, is almost daylight…"

"Ok"

* * *

I turned the lights off and I got in bed. I hugged Lulu and kissed her goodnight. I almost immediately fell asleep wondering if it would be that easy for my little sis.

* * *

After drinking the milk I tried to go to sleep. Yeah right. Like if it was that easy. I had four million thoughts in my head and I just couldn't shut down my brain so I could get some sleep. After a few minutes turning around myself on the bed I decided to get up. I went to the desk and got a piece of paper and a pen. I started doing something that I usually did when I had to make difficult decisions. If it worked for diplomatic affairs, I couldn't see how it wouldn't work for this. I started writing a list of reasons why to marry Quatre and reasons why to be with Heero.

* * *

Gosh, this was uncomfortable. Ok. Probably I was too used to the luxury of my own bed and this car had not been designed to be used as a bedroom. In any case I was really uncomfortable. The problem is that I didn't want to leave. I refused to give up. I knew that Heero would not leave. I looked at his car and I could see him lying perfectly still on the driver seat. He looked almost comfortable. He was probably used to sleep in the most various places. I had to admit that when it came to training, no one could beat Heero. He was the best soldier on ESUN. No one could match his skills and his abilities in combat. If I put aside the jealousy I felt towards him, I admired him. I also pitied him sometimes. No one had ever loved him. Before meeting us, and before knowing Relena, Heero had such a loveless existence that he didn't even think twice before committing suicide. He used to think his life was worthless. I think that even now he still thought so. That made me sad. Again, I couldn't forget the fact that he was my rival now. Like I said, I love Relena too much to let her go. Of course, I wouldn't stop her if she left me but I would fight for her as long as I had a chance.

* * *

I pretended to sleep. I just didn't want Quatre to come and bother me. How on earth had he found me anyway? I really wanted to know but somehow I thought that wasn't important. I was trying to ignore my rational side for it was telling me to just let go. Relena was engaged to him. I knew that Quatre had a better chance of making her happy. Unfortunately he had everything I didn't have. I felt so jealous. Not only because Quatre had managed to convince Relena to marry him, but also because he just had too much. Too much money, too much power, too much influence in the world affairs. I had nothing. I hated that feeling. The first time I had it was with Relena. I've always thought that my life was worthless. When I met her I wouldn't hesitate one second before autodestruct myself. Then, when I saw her courage, her dreams and how much she fought, peacefully, of course, to achieve them, I started feeling empty. My fight was useless. She was stronger than me. Even Treize had realised that. I just didn't see the point of fighting anymore. Then I realised how much Relena mattered to me and that gave me a new strength and a new reason to fight. I had a new mission. I had to protect Relena. Now, my mission was getting her attention back. I needed her in my life to give it sense. Without her I just didn't feel like living anymore. If only that Quatre hadn't found us…

* * *

This was useless. It was a match that was doomed to end in a draw. I looked at the list I had just made and I just couldn't make the decision. Both looked at the same level. I read the list again: 

Reasons to marry Quatre:

We share the same views and goals.

He will always be here for me.

He's a true friend.

We complement each other.

He's sweet natured.

He's attached to his beliefs.

He's trustworthy.

Reasons to be with Heero:

I've known him longer.

He's got a fascinating personality.

He will always protect me.

He gives me hope.

He's passionate.

He believes in himself and is sure of himself.

He's strong.

Gosh. This was mission impossible! They were both perfect just in different ways. Why did I have to choose? For a crazy moment I thought of the possibility of keeping them both. I, of course, told myself off. I needed to get some sleep before I went completely nuts. Yes, that was it. I needed to sleep. Maybe the pillow would be the best advisor. If only I could actually fall asleep…

It was almost daytime when I finally gave myself up to the dream world. It was probably sheer exhaustion that had made me fall asleep.

* * *

I got up and I went to Relena's room. Thankfully she was asleep. I looked at my watch and I saw it was past ten in the morning. I went to the kitchen where Lulu was already having breakfast. It was Saturday so didn't have to go to work. As Preventer officers we had the weekend off except when we were on call. 

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thanks. Is Relena still sleeping?"

"Yes. What about our other 'guests'?"

"They're in the conservatory having breakfast."

"Is that a good idea, I mean, what if Relena gets up?"

"Don't worry Milliardo. They have promised me that they will stay there. Just for safety I will bring breakfast to our little princess so she doesn't see them before she is ready to do so."

* * *

I got a tray with some coffee, toasts, butter and marmalade up to Relena's bedroom. She was awake now. Probably Milliardo had woken her up closing the door. 

"Good morning Relena. Feeling better?"

"I think so. I've heard Quatre and Heero downstairs. Did they stay here overnight?"

"No. Well, yes. They slept in their cars…"

"Ah. Well. Lulu, after breakfast I will speak to them. I think I have reached a decision…"

**To be continued...**

(A/N: Ok. This is the penultimate chapter. In the next, the last, you'll finally know Relena's decision and her reason for it. Thanks to everyone for reading up to here and, for those kind enough to drop a line: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE A STAR!)


	6. Chapter SIX

(A/N: I thought of leaving you with the doubt about Relena's decision for a little longer but, since I am a sweet girl and I also hate too much suspense I have decided to let you read the last chapter a lot sooner. I was as torn as you were trying to make Relena's decision but I finally came up with something I hope you all agree with if not at least like, anyone that doesn't like this end, I'm sorry it was the best way I could come up with. I'm kind of sad it's finished but I am already preparing another short series so, stay tuned: Sanae will be back! Ah, almost forgot: Thanks once more for your reviews, they actually changed the way I thought the story should finish).

**Anything for the one you love**

_CHAPTER SIX_

"Are you sure Relena?"

"Yes. It has been the toughest decision of my life but, I think I have made my mind up."

Well, at least she sounded pretty sure of what she was doing. Both Milliardo and I were happy to see that she was back to her normal strong self. I guessed that was good. I really didn't want to see the Relena from last night again. Call us selfish but, all of us needed Relena to be strong for us. If she failed us, the entire world would collapse. That's why I really hoped this matter would end the best possible way for her.

"Well. I'll leave you alone so you can get ready."

"Ok. Thanks Lulu. You've been a star."

* * *

I got up from bed and I hugged my sister in law. I really needed this now. I was only hoping that my strong façade wouldn't collapse too soon. I needed to appear sure of myself otherwise no one would believe that my decision was final.

"I'll go and get changed. Please ask Quatre and Heero to wait for me in the conservatory. I will talk to them as soon as I'm finished."

"Ok. I'll go straight away."

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it…"

* * *

I was really nervous. I wanted pretty badly to go upstairs to speak to Relena but I knew I had to be patient. I glanced quickly at Heero. For the first time since I had met him he looked really nervous and, yes, almost fragile. I couldn't believe that Heero, the invincible warrior, could look so vulnerable. That made me feel quite bad. No! I had to focus here. He was a rival. He had dared kidnapping my fiancée, there was no way I would forgive him. I had to remind myself that I was still angry with him. I hoped that Relena would come downstairs soon. I needed to see her. I needed her to assure me that everything was fine. That she had thought it over and she had realised that it was me that she really wanted.

* * *

This had probably been the longest night of my life. I was so incredibly nervous that I thought I would end up vomiting the breakfast I just had. I had no idea how Quatre could look so calm. And I was supposed to be the Perfect Soldier… I finally understood how Relena had managed to get the world to follow her lead. It was unbelievable how a little woman like her could cause so much chaos in a man's heart. That was probably the main reason why during my training they insisted so much that I had to eliminate all feelings. If this was what feelings did to you…well, I was better off without them. But again, I would sorely miss feeling loved by someone. And I seriously thought that I would never love anyone like I love Relena. Unfortunately I knew I had a very slim chance of success. Just in case I decided to issue a warning to Quatre, so I broke the silence that had reigned during the entire morning:

"Quatre…"

"Yes Heero. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to warn you that, if Relena choses you, and you do something that hurts her in any way, I will find you and then, I will kill you. Understood?"

"…yes…I guess so…"

* * *

So Heero was actually thinking I had a better chance than he did and was admitting so. Gosh this guy had guts. I changed my mind. He may look vulnerable but he's still Heero…That was the part I liked about him: no one had more guts than he did.

"Good morning Quatre, good morning Heero…"

* * *

I lifted my head and I saw Relena standing by the conservatory's door. I saw Quatre getting up at the same time I did and likewise, after one step towards her, we stopped. I guess we were waiting for her to give us a signal.

"Quatre, would you please come this way?"

"Sure…"

My heart skipped a beat. She had called Quatre first, I saw them walking towards the garden. Ok Heero, this time you have really blown it. Hell, it was worth to try anyway… Maybe I should just go…Why I'm even bothering…

Five minutes later I was still standing in the same spot. I couldn't go. Not again. I had to stay and face whatever I had to face. No more running away. No. This time, I would stay even if it meant getting hurt.

* * *

We just kept walking till we reached the front garden. There was a stone bench there and Relena sat there and asked me to sit by her side. I sat down and I waited.

"Quatre. I would like you to listen what I have to say without interruptions. Any questions you may have, please reserve them for after. Please?"

"Sure. I just wanted to say…"

"No Quatre. I have to speak to you. If you speak now I will forget what I have to say and then I'll just mess things even more. Quatre, what I have decided is not something I have decided with a hot head. I have been thinking of what was going to be the best for me. You already know what is it that I want to achieve in my life. To make all my dreams come true I will need people that will help me by sharing my own goals, I will need good partners that I will be able to trust with my own life if needed. I think you are one of these partners but…again, I don't think I would be doing the right thing if I ignored what my heart told me. Quatre, if things were different I wouldn't have hesitated to marry you for one second. But things are different. I cannot just cancel from my heart the feelings I have for Heero. I know it's completely crazy loving him. Is not going to be easy loving someone as reckless and as unreliable as he is but, who said love was a rational thing? That does not mean that I don't love you. But it's a different kind of love. I love you as a dear friend. In fact, what scares me the most about this is that I may lose one of the best friends I've ever had. I'm truly sorry for not having been honest with you before and I won't expect anything from you. I just hope that, with time you'll understand that I needed to give it a go. I needed to see if I could make Heero happy. And I think that Heero has the potential to make me happy too… He just needs a chance to proof it, that's all… Quatre, I'm sorry…but I have to give this back…I don't deserve it… you should give it to someone that is going to love you with her whole heart… it just wouldn't be fair on you if someone loved you with only a part of it…"

* * *

I looked at what she was giving me back. It was her engagement ring. I didn't really know how I felt. It was such a mix of feelings that I guessed I would need quite a long time to put some order on them. Above all, strangely enough, I was happy that I wouldn't lose her after all. She still needed, no, she still wanted my friendship. She considered me one of her best friends. It seemed enough…but, my heart was screaming in pain. I knew that the right thing was accepting her decision. It was what I had set myself to do. At the end of the day, all I wanted was for her to be happy. She just thought I wasn't the right guy for that job. Well, I guessed I could still make her happy by being her friend and her advisor. I could still work with her and try to achieve our dreams of total pacifism together… I got up and I said:

"Relena. I understand what you are saying. I cannot say that it makes me happy but I have to accept it. In any case you'll never lose my friendship so don't you worry about that. All I will ask from you now is that you keep that ring. It's yours. Take it as a symbol of our everlasting friendship. You don't need to wear it of course, just keep it somewhere dear for you. I will need some time to adjust but, sooner or later I'll be ok. Our dream needs the two of us, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Thanks Quatre… I'm so grateful for your words. You're such a kind man. I just hope the girl that will give you her heart realises that…"

"I hope that too. Now, please excuse me to your brother and sister in law. I'm going to go back home now. Tell Heero that he is a lucky guy and, about the warning he has issued me earlier, now it applies to him…"

"Sorry? I don't understand…"

"Don't worry, he will…"

* * *

I saw Quatre walking towards the car. I saw him sliding on to the driver's sit and starting the engine. Then the car started moving and he was gone. I caught a glimpse of his face just before he turned around the corner and I saw some tears rolling down his cheeks... That broke my heart… I knew I had hurt him but again, I would have hurt him more if I had stayed with him and I was unable to love him wholly.

* * *

I walked towards the garden. I knew I had to wait for her to come and get me. Is just that I couldn't wait any longer. My heart was in so much pain that it would have exploded if I had stayed one more minute in that freaking conservatory. When I got to the garden I saw Quatre's car leaving and Relena standing by the drive way. I run to her. She saw me and smiled. That puzzled me. I just didn't understand anything. I finally reached her and then I stood there like an idiot waiting for something to happen. Finally I managed to say:

"Where is Quatre going?"

"He's going home."

"Ah, and…you…?"

"I'm already home."

"Of course, but I mean, aren't you going with him?"

"No. I…I am…I mean…"

* * *

Gosh…Heero stop looking at me like that…how was I supposed to concentrate with those wonderful Prussian eyes looking at me with such intensity…Did he know how beautiful his eyes were? I decided to turn around. If I kept looking at his eyes it would just be impossible say anything with some sense…

"Heero…I…I have made my choice…One very smart man once told me that the only thing that matters is staying true to one's heart. Last night the brain kept telling me to do the wise thing and stay with Quatre. This morning though, while my brain was sleeping, my heart took over and told me that unless I stayed with you, unless I gave it a go, I would never know what true happiness is. I know that there is a very big chance that my heart is wrong, but I guess it just feels so right that it must me the right kind of wrong…"

I felt two hands on my shoulders turning me around. I looked up and I found the two eyes staring at me so bright with happiness that they looked like made from starlight. I was going to continue my speech when Heero said:

"Relena… I don't know why you've made this decision. Probably my lucky star is doing lots of overtime. You know I have nothing worthwhile to offer you but my heart. Even so, there is one single thing that I can promise you: I will never, ever leave you alone again. No more running away from you. All these times when I went away, I was just trying to convince myself that putting distance between you and me would be the solution. That it would kill the feelings I had for you. I was wrong. You can't run away from your own heart. I have to warn you that I still know nothing about these feelings. These things are completely new for me…I'm probably going to be pretty clumsy sometimes, but I will do my best to make you happy…I love you Relena. And from this day forward I will start my new mission: I will make you Relena Darlian-Peacecrat the happiest woman on ESUN. That is a solemn promise I have no intention of breaking."

"That's fantastic but, I would rather have you on another mission…"

"What is that?"

"Let's work together in this mission, let's make it OUR mission: to make each other the happiest couple on ESUN. What do you think?"

* * *

I lifted her head and I kissed her. She passed her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. Then, pulling her a couple of centimetres away from me I looked at her and I said:

"Mission accepted!"

**THE END**


End file.
